


Educating Cas

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Clueless Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dean thinks he's handling this smartly, First Time, Human Castiel, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fears for Castiel’s innocence now that the angel has fallen because let’s face it, Cas doesn’t <em>really</em> have a handle on everything humanity has to offer.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Dean totally gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is _not_ a serious fic. I just wanted to take a swing at this kink and this is what happened, so… Enjoy! XD

  
  


The first time Dean heard it happen was in a skeevy dive bar in the southern part of Alabama.

Sam, Dean and Cas had just finished the gig that had dragged them here in the first place and they needed to blow off some steam so they had hit the first bar they spotted. They were all high on adrenaline from the fight that had never happened because, let’s face it, after all the shit they had gone through the past couple of years they had all come to expect something challenging and they had been disappointed by the simple salt and burn. Honestly, even the digging and burning had taken longer than the actual figuring it out and get this; the ghost had been _happy_ that they burned her body. No fighting _whatsoever_.

Yeah, even calm and collected Cas had been pretty bummed by the lack of adrenaline exhausts.

So here they were now, blowing off steam in their own unique ways. Dean was hustling some preppy college kids out of their fathers’ money, Sam was actually _flirting_ with a girl he had chatted up in the bathroom line and Cas was sitting at the bar, enjoying a Cosmopolitan.

Dean kind of wanted to tell the man that that was a decidedly girly drink and not something for a hunter to down after a successful hunt but Cas was enjoying so few things after he had fallen that Dean didn’t have the heart. He was just happy Cas was with them, saving people, hunting things. And enjoying women’s drinks, apparently.

The pool table Dean and the kids were at was close enough to the bar that he could follow Cas’ conversation with the bartender but he kind of toned it out, getting in the mindset of hustling so he didn’t notice when Cas stopped talking to the woman behind the bar and turned to talk to the man that sat down on the stool beside him. Cas was still talking and that was all Dean was concerned about. Talking meant that he was still there; still okay.

Cas was a rapt hunter, that much was true, even if he hadn’t really developed the spidey-sense that Sam and Dean had spent years honing. He was good in a fight, knew every weapon enough and he had a vast knowledge that just sat there, waiting to be used. So yeah, he was a good hunter, but that didn’t make him a great human. No offense, of course, Cas was… was _awesome_ , to be frank. But he was still not cautious enough and he was still learning what it meant to be human. So forgive Dean if he was perhaps a little overprotective. He would feel bad about it except he knew Sam was doting on the ex-angel too, although maybe not in a quite so obvious way.

But Cas was learning and Dean didn’t want to be over-bearing so he was just listening with half an ear while lining up his next shot. Sure, he was botching this game on purpose but he needed to do it in his own way.

"So what’s your name?" he heard someone behind him ask and he ignored it, squinting at the ball while the kids snickered at him. Good.

"Castiel." Cas answered then and Dean’s eyes flicked back but of course he couldn’t see anything with his back turned and bowed low over the pool table like this. Still, he listened cautiously because there had been a couple of still pissed off angels coming for Cas when he first fell. That had been a while back but if Dean knew his angels correctly they were all a bunch of vindictive asshats. Well, all minus one.

"Castiel?" the unknown man asked and his speech was slurred. So maybe not an angel, then. Dean went back to concentrating on accidentally mucking up the shot on purpose. "That’s pretty."

"It’s biblical." Cas corrected gently and the man har-har-harred out a laughter.

"Let me buy you a new drink." He said then and totally made Dean jerk enough that he messed up the shot in completely the wrong way.

"Aw, shucks." One of the college kids smirked and Dean forced himself to grin sheepishly before turning and glaring at the man that was obviously flirting with Dean’s—with Cas. He was flirting with Cas and Cas was _so not getting it_ , if his posture told Dean anything. Which it did.

"That’s awfully kind of you." Cas answered casually and sounded a little surprised, if anything. He was human now, and had human emotions but he was still not good at showing them. But Dean knew, oh, Dean knew a lot about Cas.

He glanced around the bar as the guy flagged down the bartender and ordered Cas another round but he couldn’t see Sam anywhere. Might have to check in with his brother before he went back to the motel. Didn’t want any nasty surprises, _again_ , thank you Sammy. Cas was smiling as he accepted his new drink but it was already Dean’s turn to shoot so he turned back to the pool table.

"So, Castiel, you here alone?"

"I’m here with friends." Cas answered truthfully and Dean nodded to himself. Good, show the man you’re not alone. God, he felt stupid. Cas didn’t need protecting, he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Still, that man looked big and burly…

" _Only_ friends?" the man asked insinuatingly and Dean gritted his teeth as he botched another shot. The college kids were out-right laughing at him now but Dean wasn’t paying them any heed.

"I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name." Cas said a little stiffly and Dean wanted to smirk but held it back so as not to give the kids the wrong impression.

"Oh, you can call me Daddy." The man rumbled and fuck, Dean nearly broke his pool cue in half.

"Daddy?" Cas asked, clearly confused and Dean was already walking over to them. "But you’re not my father."

"‘Course not, sweetie." The man dropped a hand to Cas’ knee. "But I can be your _Daddy_ , would you like that?"

"I don’t—" Cas’ confused question was interrupted when Dean smacked the pool cue down on the bar between the two men.

The man jumped high and Cas turned surprised eyes at Dean.

"Cas." Dean said in a tight voice. "Come play pool with me."

"But Dean, we were having a conversation." Cas’ infinitely blue eyes were confused and he was frowning but Dean just stared at him, willing the ex-angel to understand or at least trust him on this one.

"Yeah, beat it." The man grumbled and squeezed Cas’ knee so hard that he jumped and turned his eyes to the man again. "We were _talking_." He grinned lecherously and Dean wanted to fucking punch him.

"Cas." Dean said in his best _listen-to-me-for-fuck’s-sake_ -voice and Cas cocked his head to the side and regarded Dean for a full second before he slid off the bar stool and tottered after Dean to the pool table.

The guy at the bar made a loud argument but Dean’s serial killer stare quieted him enough that Dean could safely join Cas by the table and the college kids.

"That’s kind of a girly drink, isn’t it?" one of them asked and grinned at Cas’ Cosmopolitan. Dean wanted to groan at the fact that Cas had brought it with him but didn’t.

"I like it." Cas said, completely unfazed and the kids stared at him before they burst out laughing.

"Chipper, ain’t he?" one of them said and Cas smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled. "He’s my lucky charm. Come on now, whose shot is it?"

It was his and he lost spectacularly just minutes later but of course won the next two rounds and came up $620 fatter. The college kids definitely called Cas Dean’s charm after that and Cas looked bemused but it didn’t bother Dean, they were ditching this town in the morning anyway and at least this had kept Cas away from his potential "Daddy". Dean shuddered to even think about that. Fuck, he needed to teach Cas a thing or two to keep the guy out of trouble.

  
  


*****

  
  


The second time it happened was also, predictably, in a bar.

This was one not as skeevy-looking as the first but it was still a dive bar. So sue Dean if he favored them. The atmosphere calmed him and the people were usually easier to hustle. But that wasn’t why they were here tonight. They were celebrating another job well done and doing so by downing shots at the bar.

They were sitting on a line, Cas’ and Sam’s shoulders boxing in Dean as he poured yet another round and they were laughing. Happy. Smiling. God, Dean had all but forgotten how good that could be.

Sam got handsy when he got drunk and Dean knew this. It was why he had sat in between because Cas still had no fucking clue about anything. And if people were tempted to tell Dean he was overreacting they would get to eat their words when he had shoved gigantor off towards the restrooms and turned back to see that in only the short while he had been gone his place had been taken by a man in his early forties, playing footsies with a clearly inebriated Cas. Motherfucker.

"Hey there, angel face." The man breathed and reached out to trace Cas’ cheekbone.

Cas sniggered. Honest to fucking God, _sniggered_. "Funny you should say that…" he cut himself off by downing his latest shot.

The man took the opportunity to slide closer to breathe against Cas’ ear. "Why don’t you come with me?" he murmured in what Dean thought the man clearly believed was a seductive tone. It wasn’t.

Cas’ eyes seemed sharper all of a sudden. "Why?" he asked warily but his sudden gust of sobriety didn’t stop the man. He had already put his hand on Cas’ thigh and was inching it higher. Dean started towards them just as Cas’ eyebrows slowly climbed up in recognition of the gesture.

"Come now." The man almost groaned. "Don’t disobey your Daddy."

"Daddy?" Cas repeated, clearly more confused than anything at this point.

"Yeah." The man gripped Cas’ thigh roughly. "Let Daddy take real good care of you. Let me—"

He was interrupted when Dean grabbed the back of his shirt and promptly hauled him off his seat. The man caught himself on the bar so that he didn’t fall on his ass but he looked pissed off all the same. Well good, Dean was pissed too so that evened things out.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Dean barked and saw in the corner of his eye how Cas blinked owlishly at him.

"We were just chatting, that’s all." The man spat but before he could sit back down Dean moved to stand in between the man and Cas.

"Did you not see me sitting here five minutes ago? This is my fucking seat."

"Oh yeah?" the man challenged and Dean knew this wouldn’t be so easy. "Well you can have your fucking chair, I want—"

"And this is my fucking man." Deans snarled and grabbed Cas roughly around the shoulders, almost securing him in a head-lock. "He doesn’t need any other Daddy than _me_." Dean hissed in the man’s face.

"Dean?" Cas asked uncertainly and the man looked like he wanted to protest Dean’s claim but that was the moment when Sammy thankfully chose reappear.

"Problem?" he asked and sounded much more sober than Dean knew him to be.

The man looked between the three of them and then scoffed. "Guess not." He walked away stiffly but it was only his pride that was wounded and he should be thankful for that, Dean thought angrily.

"Let’s go." He grumbled and snatched his jacket off the stool Cas was sitting on.

"Dean, what’s going on?" Sam asked as they walked out of the bar.

Dean waited until they were a little ways away from curious ears before he whirled around and pointed angrily at Cas. "What’s going on is this one keeps attracting the wrong fucking kind of attention." He snarled and Cas promptly stopped walking and his expression changed from confused to irritated.

"Excuse me?" he asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You mean that man?" Sam asked and glanced over his shoulder.

"Dean." Cas sighed exasperated when Dean nodded. "He was just being friendly. You know, this is the second time you’ve interrupted a friendly conversation in a bar. And the last one had even paid for my drink."

Yeah, that got Sammy’s attention alright. Thank God, Dean was not the only one seeing this. Only Sam looked more amused than horrified and Dean squinted angrily at his brother as Sam turned to their friend.

"Really?" Sammy asked in a tone that totally betrayed his barely contained laughter. "He bought you a drink?"

"Yes, it was very nice of him." Cas stated and crossed his arms defensively. Oh, he knew the brothers knew something he didn’t but he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask, Dean knew from that posture.

"It was." Sam agreed and Dean huffed in irritation.

"And yet Dean interrupted our conversation, very rudely if I might add." Cas said and pinned Dean with his best glare, which was still pretty effective despite his lacking grace. "And now you did it again. That’s two times, Dean, what’s going on?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam asked but he sure as hell sounded as if he already knew.

"That was the second fucking time someone asked to be your Daddy, Cas." Dean spat then and boy, Sam’s face fell pretty quickly. "You gotta be careful, man."

"Why?" Cas challenged. "I know who my father is, what does it matter to me what those men think about that?"

"Um…" Sam said, _very_ helpfully, and Dean’s ears turned red.

"It-it doesn’t matter what _you_ think." He pressed out and watched as Cas pursed his lips in irritation. "It’s what they want with you. You shouldn’t let men call themselves your Daddy if you don’t know what it means, it could be dangerous and shit."

"What is it they want, then?" Cas asked and no, just no. Dean was not explaining the intricate delicacies of sexual kinks to the ex-angel. Not here, with Sam, and out on a dirt road by a dive bar. Cas had even _had_ sex for fuck’s sake, this shouldn’t even be a problem. Cas sighed at Dean’s slack-jawed stare and turned to the younger Winchester. "Sam?"

"Oh no." Sam said and even backed up a step, holding his hands up like a shield. "I’m not touching this topic with a ten-foot pole. Dean’s right, though. You shouldn’t let men say things like that to you without… Without your consent."

Cas huffed exasperatedly. "How can I consent if you don’t tell me what it’s about? How can I protect myself?" he stared accusingly at Dean, as if this whole mess was somehow _Dean’s_ fault and that was ridiculous. Right? "You ‘saved’ me both times." He stated and used his air quotes as usual. It shouldn’t make Dean want to smile, especially not now, but it totally did because fuck, it just looked so dorky. "You even called yourself my ‘daddy’ in there, couldn’t we just keep doing that, then?"

"Wh-what?" Dean spluttered as Sammy burst out laughing.

Cas rolled his eyes. A human trait he definitely had picked up from Sam. Damn gigantor. "That man backed off when you claimed to be my daddy, I could just keep calling you that and people like that would back off, no?"

Images of Cas in compromising positions flooded Dean’s mind. Echoes of the word _daddy_ in that deep voice travelled up and down Dean’s spine. Fuck. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about Cas and sex before, in that detached way friends sometimes wondered how their friends were in the sack. Strictly platonic. Really, the guy had been an angel and had fallen and he had been a goddamn millennia old virgin and then he had had sex. As a human. _Of course_ this had piqued Dean’s interest a little. But there had been nothing more to it.

Except now there was. Except now Cas was staring hopefully, imploringly at Dean and Dean just… just couldn’t.

"Fuck no!" he barked and swatted a hand in front of himself to really drive his point home. "You can’t go around saying I’m your Daddy, Cas. That’s… That’s just wrong."

Cas cocked his head and did that fucking confused-puppy face. "Why?"

"Because I’m not you Daddy!" Dean hollered as Sammy laughed harder and Cas’ confusion turned to a scowl.

"I know _that_." He said in a huff. "My father is no longer with us, you know this too. We would just be saying it so that—"

"I said _no_." Dean bit out and effectively ended the conversation by stomping away.

Goddamnit all to hell, he had just wanted to have a nice drink with his brother and best friend and just look where the fucking night had gone. Right down the crapper. What a shocker.

  
  


*****

  
  


The third time it happened was the absolute worst and also the final straw.

It had gone three weeks since the last time and even though things seemed fine on the surface Dean knew it totally wasn’t. Cas had been stand-offish since Dean had yelled at him and Sam had said he thought Cas’ feelings were hurt. That maybe they should just tell him and Dean had told his brother to _go ahead Sammy. Please tell Cas, an ex-angel, all about the concept of daddy kinks._ Predictably, that had made Sam back off.

Still, though, their dynamic was damaged and Dean somehow knew it was his fault. Or that he at least should be the one to fix it but fuck if he knew how.

This time, when it happened, they were still working the case. Sam was back at the motel, researching, and Cas and Dean had just spent the whole day in their fed suits, interviewing families and checking out corpses. Dean had wanted something to muddle his memories of the dead ten-year-olds he had spent the day looking at. Cas had agreed to a drink and they had left Sam to the research. Dean felt only a little guilty about that because the thought of hanging out with Cas actually cheered him. He hadn’t felt awesome about the cold shoulder Cas had been giving him and he thought that maybe after a couple of drinks he would be able to tell his friend that. And then maybe Cas would stop being an ice queen because he knew feelings were hard for Dean. So yeah, felt pretty good.

Except the night didn’t go exactly as planned.

Oh, they drank alright. Not much but a few whiskeys, and they talked and actually smiled at each other and Dean had kind of forgotten how Cas could smile with his whole face. So he had thought it was going well but then Cas had started talking to the woman next to him and that was fine. Dean actually felt a little proud of him and he started flirting with a woman of his own just so he wouldn’t catch himself eavesdropping. 

The woman was nice and all but Dean wasn’t very into it and she probably figured it out pretty quickly. She was replaced by another woman, a man, and then finally a third woman, which was good because Dean had been a little nervous when that man sat down, to be perfectly frank. Men had hit on him before and probably would keep doing it but it always made him at odds with himself. On the one hand, compliment, on the other, uneasy nervous fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

When the third woman turned to the man on her other side Dean turned to Cas to tell him that maybe they should call it. It was getting pretty late anyway and even though Dean was far from drunk he felt tired enough to sleep anyway. Plus Sammy was getting antsy in that mothering way of his, if his latest texts were anything to go by.

But Cas wasn’t there. Dean felt odd when he looked at the man that at some point had taken Cas’ seat. It wasn’t that Cas wasn’t allowed to walk around on his own, of course, but it was just… where the hell would he go?

Dean turned and looked around the dimply lit bar. It wasn’t as run-down as some they had been to but this only meant there were much more people milling about. Dean sighed and resolved to go check the restrooms first and if that didn’t pan out, _then_ call his friend.

But it sure as fuck panned out alright. Oh, Dean found Cas on his first try. Just opened the door to the restrooms and there, nestled between the first stall and the last urinal stood a man and before him, on his goddamn knees, sat Cas. Castiel, former Angel of the fucking Lord, kneeling before a sleazy man with a disgusting grin and his dick in Cas’ face.

"Go on, baby." The man rasped and dragged his fat erection along Cas’ closed mouth. "Open up for your Daddy, be a good boy now."

Cas looked scrutinizing but placed his hands on the man’s hips all the same. Dean felt sucker punched.

"What the hell, Cas?!" he roared and crossed the distance in two strides.

The unknown man looked up in both surprise and, to Dean’s eternal smugness, fear. Cas just sighed and turned his head up from where he was still sat before the man.

"What, Dean?" Cas asked in a decidedly bored tone.

It made Dean pause because yeah, what exactly? How could he not be sure Cas didn’t want to do this? Cas had only ever slept with that reaper and he had kissed Meg but there was no telling if Cas didn’t also like men. Maybe he was experimenting, trying to find himself? Dean was shaking from head to toe.

"You’re gay now?" he pressed out and that had so not been what he was supposed to ask, or what he had wanted to ask.

Cas rolled his eyes in that way that infuriated Dean even more than when Sam did it because Cas didn’t do that. Didn’t think Dean was tiresome. Cas always listened to Dean.

"Until just recently I was a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, I don’t have a sexuality."

"What?" asked the man that was still standing in front of Cas, his erection slowly dying in his hand and fuck, that just made it look like he was going to pee on Cas and if he did that Dean would fucking gank him here and now.

"I…" Dean shook himself and promptly ignored the man in favor of staring at Cas. "Then what the hell are you doing? Sucking any random dude’s cock nowadays, are you?" did that sound resentful? Dean felt resentful but he didn’t want to sound like it.

"Well, _Dean_." Cas bit out and Dean saw him gripping that man’s trousers. The man’s breath hitched, probably at how gravelly Cas’ voice got when he was intense like this. The dude’s dick certainly liked it, Dean noted sourly as Cas continued to talk. "Since you won’t tell me what the whole daddy-thing is about I thought I would go about and find out for myself and as you can see it went splendidly. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’m about to learn what my daddy expects me to do that you apparently can’t show me." He turned back to the man towering over him and actually fucking squeezed the base of the man’s now interested dick. "I assume it involves sex so you might want to step outside."

Oh, hell no.

Dean stepped up and forcefully grabbed Cas by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. "You listen to me, Cas." He hissed, getting all up in Cas’ defiant face. "This pathetic guy is no one’s Daddy, blowing him will give you jack squat on the actual kink."

"Hey." The man huffed weakly but he quieted quickly enough when Dean glared at him. He tucked his now flaccid dick in his pants and scurried out of there.

"Dean." Cas said in exasperation. "Now how will I learn?"

Something snapped inside Dean then. He wanted Cas to be safe so badly that he couldn’t stand it and if this was what the ex-angel was going to do — if these were the lengths he was willing to go to — then Dean had no fucking choice, had he?

"Fine." Dean spat. "If you want to know so fucking badly, I’ll show you. If you can’t take my fucking word for it, if you just _have to_ know, then I will goddamn show you."

"Good." Cas said and he sounded much too happy with this outcome.

"No, not good." Dean barked and grabbed Cas by his neck. "You will follow me now, we’re going out to the car where we won’t get interrupted, got it? Answer me properly now, _baby boy_."

Something flashed over Cas’ features and for a moment Dean thought he had taken it too far. He didn’t want to hurt Cas, after all, just wanted to show him how some people played the whole daddy kink.

But then Cas surprised him by bowing his head. "Yes Daddy." He rumbled and fuck, that-that was just…

Dean swallowed and proceeded with his plan because two could play at this game. If Cas could act like it wasn’t affecting him then so could Dean. Besides, he wouldn’t take it too far, just far enough that Cas _understood_. Not all people who liked to be called Daddy took it to extremes but some could be assholes and Cas needed to learn. Yes. That was the reasoning Dean stuck with as he pushed Cas through the bar and out to Baby.

She was a sleek shadow in the already dark alley Dean had parked her in and that was just perfect, wasn’t it? He roughly yanked the door to back seat open and unceremoniously shoved Cas inside before climbing in himself.

"Dean?" Cas asked and Dean almost broke character right then and there but what the fuck would Cas learn from that?

So instead he clapped Cas harshly on the cheek, almost slapping him. "Call me properly and you might get an answer, boy."

Fuck, it was nerve-wracking saying things like that to Cas, of all people, because: _I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in_. But Cas was apparently eating this shit up because he lowered his eyes and managed to look fucking demure, of all things.

"I’m sorry, Daddy." He mumbled and… yeah… Dean’s breathing felt ragged all of a sudden.

He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it. "What did you want to ask, baby?"

"What are we doing here?" Cas looked up and Dean saw only confusion. "Daddy." He added, almost as if in afterthought but fuck, Dean was seriously considering calling it quits because he couldn’t be getting a goddamn erection right now. That just couldn’t be true.

"Well," Dean gritted out. "Since you’re so keen on learning by doing I thought we’d start with something simple." He reached down and undid his belt and the button and zipper on his slacks. The sounds were _loud_. "So you will lie down on your tummy and suck your Daddy’s cock like a good little slut."

He paused there, with his hands partially obscuring his semi, keeping it safely tucked in his underwear as he stared challenging at Cas who just sat there and stared right the fuck back.

 _There_ , Dean wanted to say. _Now do you see? Daddy-kinks can be fun but they can also be like this, degrading and filthy, and you’re too good for this, Cas. Too good for a sloppy blow-job in the back seat of a car or in the restroom of a bar. Too good to bend your knee to anyone, let alone some sleazy dude who just wants to dominate you because they know you’re too good for them. Do you see?_

But Cas surprised him yet again. "Yes Daddy." He said and shuffled down to lie on his stomach.

Dean’s breath hitched when that brought his face incredibly close to Dean’s hardening dick. Fuck. He hadn’t goddamn thought Cas would _go for it_. If anything he would have thought the angel would either get pissed off or even more confused, at which point Dean had thought to stop this ridiculous charade and just explain it. But either Cas still wasn’t getting it or… or he _liked it_?

Dean’s face heated up at that possibility. But it just couldn’t be true, could it? Cas had been an Angel of the Lord and now he was a BAMF hunter and-and… and his hands were totally pushing Dean’s out of the way like he fucking knew what he wanted.

"Can you spread your legs, Daddy?" Cas asked then and Dean complied immediately because reasons.

"That’s good baby." Dean ground out when Cas finally found Dean’s dick and sure enough, _that_ part of Dean didn’t care what the hell was going on apart from the fingers curling around it and pulling it out of its confines. "Such a good slut for your Daddy, isn’t that right?"

He heard himself talk as if in a trance and he wanted to stop but Cas was nuzzling Dean’s crotch and Dean had landed a hand in Cas’ wild hair before he even knew what the hell was going on.

"You smell good, Daddy." Cas mumbled demurely and Dean outright moaned at that because _fuck_.

"Come on, baby." He groaned and fisted Cas’ hair roughly. "Don’t make me wait for your mouth." He bucked when Cas finally kissed the head of Dean’s swollen dick. "Such good cocksucking lips. Fuck, baby, you feel fucking amazing."

"Thank you, Daddy." Cas mumbled against Dean’s dick and Dean bucked again.

Cas licked tentatively for a while, little kitten licks that drove Dean insane, and he was humming under his breath, almost as if he didn’t know he was doing it. Dean was groaning and sweating in his goddamn suit, his fingers combing through Cas’ hair but he fisted it again when Cas at long last wrapped his sinfully plump lips around Dean and swallowed him down.

"Yeah—fuck, yeah—baby." He groaned and almost immediately started thrusting against Cas’ face. "Take it, slut, take it for your Daddy."

Cas moaned at that, a high-pitched almost-whine that travelled through Dean’s dick to settle pleasantly in his spine, vibrating there. Fuck, he had never known Cas could make sounds like that. So needy, so lustful. God, Dean was seriously starting to think he would totally fuck this up by coming all too soon. This was getting out of hand, even more than before.

He groaned deeply when he felt Cas’ hands grasp at him desperately and he at first thought that he was strangling the man because, honestly, it was as if Cas didn’t have any gag reflexes. But then he looked down and saw — _fucking hell_ — saw that Cas was _humping_ the seat.

"You hard, baby boy?" Dean grunted and had to pinch himself to keep from coming when Cas nodded best he could. "Your little prick got hard sucking your Daddy’s cock? Yeah it did." His hand travelled down from Cas’ head to grasp roughly at the man’s neck. "You like choking on Daddy like a good little cockslut."

Honestly, Dean didn’t know where all of this was coming form and he had never heard his own voice sound so gruff but fuck, Cas just whined again and really started bearing down on the seat. His fingers were digging into Dean’s hips and it would have been painful if Dean could have focused on anything else than the feel of Cas’ mouth on him or the sight of Cas actually fucking getting off on this.

The pull was getting unbearable and Dean could feel the coil tightening in his lower stomach, pushing, pulling, _wanting_ , _needing_. He couldn’t believe they were doing this, couldn’t believe he had taken it too far, had taken this from Cas and yet Cas was still here with him, _enjoying_ it. Enjoying Dean.

"Fuck, Cas, gonna come soon." He gasped. "You’re gonna make me come, fucking hell." He completely slipped out of character in the wake of his impending orgasm but Cas didn’t seem to care. His hips stuttered against the seat and Dean watched with round eyes as Cas went exceptionally still, only grinding his hips in little circles and shit, Dean definitely knew what that meant. "You came." He gasped desperately and tugged at Cas’ hair. "You fucking came from sucking me. Fuck, Cas I-I…" he groaned and thumped his head back against the window. "I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve..." He sobbed brokenly as the dam finally broke and he came hard, deep down the ex-angel’s throat. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry."

Cas’ throat worked around him as he swallowed Dean’s come and it made Dean’s dick push out a little extra, the effort making Dean groan and push at Cas’ forehead.

"You sound nice when you ejaculate." Cas commented as soon as he let Dean’s slowly softening dick slip out of his warm mouth. His voice was much more gravelly than usual and Dean couldn’t believe he had just heard the man fucking whine.

"You came." He rasped again and Cas blinked up at him before sitting up and looking down at himself as if he didn’t already know.

"I did."

"W-why?" Dean pressed out and Cas blinked again.

"Because I enjoyed it, of course." He grinned at Dean and it looked so unlike Cas that Dean could only stare. "You are well-versed in the sexual arts, Dean, I’m sure you know why I came."

Dean could only shake his head for a while. "No, I mean, did you come because of the whole daddy-thing or…" he cleared his throat and sat up straighter, unable to meet Cas’ eyes now.

Cas scrutinized him for a while. "I didn’t get sexually aroused when the other men talked to me like that, wasn’t aroused in the restroom before, if that’s what you mean. Only when you did it." He said eventually and Dean didn’t know if that was better or worse.

"Do you… Do you see now, why I wouldn’t want you doing that with… With people?" Dean mumbled, still facing away.

Cas cocked his head to the side. "You mean you didn’t want me mistreated? Didn’t want other people talking to me like that? At least not without me knowing why they did it. Without me being prepared for it." He slipped up to Dean and fucking hell, he was suddenly slotted between Dean’s lax legs. "Did you want to show me to make me understand what it could feel like?" he leaned in and grazed his lips against Dean’s. "Or did you simply want to be the only one to show me?"

Dean swallowed hard. Oh, he knew full well he could just have told Cas what it was about; what it could be about. But Cas had been so hard-headed he probably wouldn’t have taken Dean’s words for it. Better to let him experience it first hand, right? And who better to do it than someone he trusted, _right_?

Yeah, right.

"I wanted to be the one." Dean whispered and holy hell, what was that glint in Cas’ eyes?

"I see." The ex-angel mused and Dean shrank back against the door. "Well then, Dean. Is there something _else_ you feel like showing me right now? Something else you feel I lack an understanding of?"

Oh shit, was Cas really proposing what Dean thought he was? "I… Some…" he cleared his throat, completely dumbstruck with this turn of events.

"Or would you like me to show you just how much I’ve learned for now? Show you what a good student I am?"

Dean moaned at that and surged up to capture Cas’ lips. They were soft and chapped and a fucking awesome fit. Cas kissed deeply and thoroughly and it left Dean shaking under the man. Goddamnit, he had never been kissed quite so possessively and meticulously before.

"Please, Cas." He whispered and a shudder ran through him when Cas snarled.

"What was that?"

Oh God, Dean would never live this down.

"Please show me, Daddy." He moaned and Cas’ smirk was devilish, wicked and utterly perfect.

Fuck, Dean had created a monster, hadn’t he? And he wasn’t even fucking sorry.

  
  



End file.
